When the Night is Over
by FifiDoll
Summary: Nick and Jeff have been best friends forever. They know everything about each other and hang out all the time, so much that people assume they're dating. They get together for a movie night and years of repression finally bubble to the surface.


Warblers rehearsal went well as usual. Thad only had to use his gavel twice, and Kurt and Blaine only had to be pried from each other four times. Overall it was successful and Jeff was excited for the weekend to begin. He made his way towards the door and smiled as Nick easily fell into stride next to him. "Hey guys," Blaine interrupted, stepping in front of them with a big smile on his face.

"Hey," Nick said politely.

Inside Jeff's head he was screaming at Blaine so he could go back to his dorm and shower; he and Nick had plans for that night – they always had some sort of plan to hang out on the weekend – they'd known each other since kindergarten, after all. "Kurt and I were wondering if you guys wanted to go on a double with us?" Blaine asked as Kurt approached with a smile.

Jeff's jaw dropped and fell into an 'o' and Nick blushed furiously, though Jeff didn't notice. "I…sorry, Blaine. We've got plans for tonight. Maybe another time?"

"I told him you two weren't together yet," Kurt interrupted with a laugh as he reached Blaine's side.

Jeff gaped and Nick shook his head, "We're just friends, you guys, but thanks for the invite."

Nick seemed to brush it off so casually that Jeff felt stupid for reacting the way he did. He wished like hell that Nick really _did _want to date him, but the chances of that were slim to none. Kurt and Blaine wished Nick and Jeff a good weekend and Jeff was finally able to leave the room, Nick still at his side. "I can't believe two more people confused us for a couple," Nick shook his head with a laugh.

They made their way out of the building and onto the grounds of Dalton Academy. "I'll see you tonight?" Nick asked as they reached the courtyard between their two dormitories. "Seven o'clock my room?"

Jeff nodded and smiled, "See you then."

Nick grinned back and made his way to his dorm, which was across the green from Jeff's. Jeff walked into his room slowly, thankful for the private, single dorm rooms Dalton provided for each of its students. He showered and dressed in something other than his Dalton uniform. It felt good. He wore torn blue jeans with a Hollister tee shirt. He pulled on a pair of red Converse to match his tee shirt and checked himself over in the mirror. Jeff snacked on some of the chips he had in a bag he'd smuggled from the dining hall, too excited to hang out with Nick to bother having a balanced dinner.

Finally the time came for Jeff to walk over to Nick's dorm. He walked through the halls and up to the familiar door on the corner of the third floor. He knocked and smiled when Nick opened the door. "Hey," Nick smiled happily.

"Hey," Jeff replied breathlessly, still not used to seeing Nick out of his uniform after all these years of attending private schools together.

Nick wore a simple navy polo shirt from one of those fancy designer stores his mom always made him shop at (even if he hated them), as well as a pair of jeans that accented his legs nicely. He was stocking footed in the doorway to his room and Jeff almost forgot that he was supposed to walk in.

When he did, he took a seat on Nick's bed like he always did, but noted that instead of having his TV across from his bed the long way (so he could lay on his side and watch TV at night) the TV was on a shelf at the foot of his bed. Jeff sat in his corner spot and noticed that Nick had already gotten the movie going. He pressed play on the DVD player and sat next to Jeff on the bed, their thighs and arms touching a little since Nick only had a single bed.

The room was dark so they could see the screen better, and Jeff was thankful because in that moment he was blushing like a fool. Ever since Kurt and Blaine had asked them to go on a double date, Jeff hadn't been able to get the thought of dating Nick out of his head. Sitting this close to him certainly wasn't helping.

Jeff's hands lay awkwardly in his lap as he watched X-Men on the screen, hyperaware of every move Nick made, his eyes darting to the corners of his eye to watch Nick in hopes that maybe, _maybe_ he'd make a move. During a particularly action-filled sequence, Jeff let out a gasp, and milliseconds later gasped again at the feeling of Nick's hand over his own. Jeff stared down at where their hands rested on his lap, Nick's draped comfortingly over Jeff's, his darker, tanned skin tone contrasting beautifully against his pale skin.

Jeff's heart was pounding in his chest and his brain screamed at him to do _something. _Slowly Jeff turned his hand over underneath Nick's and let their fingers weave together. Jeff was shocked at how easy that was and how good it felt to be holding Nick's hand. It amazed him how something so simple could have such an effect on him.

Nick shifted on the bed a little and once he settled again, Jeff could have sworn that Nick was much closer now. Their hands lay clasped between them as their attention turned back to the movie, but Jeff couldn't stop thinking about what this all meant. Throughout the mid-section of the movie, Jeff kept glancing over at Nick, not even worried that he'd be caught until finally Nick caught his eye and smirked.

Jeff blushed deep crimson and looked away quickly when he'd been found out. "Hey," Nick said softly, leaning over to try to catch Jeff's attention again.

Slowly Jeff turned to face him, timidly looking into his eyes. Nick squeezed Jeff's hand before he reached over with his free hand and pulled Jeff into a kiss. Jeff froze when he felt Nick's lips upon his own, his eyes wide. Nick pulled away and looked at Jeff curiously. "You okay?" he asked over the hum of X-Men in the background.

Jeff nodded and leaned his forehead against Nick's, still not believing that this was really happening. Nick leaned in and connected their lips again, this time with more force. Jeff responded eagerly, his hand leaving Nick's so both of his hands could wrap around his neck. It was like ten years of pent up emotions were flooding out all in that one moment. Jeff whimpered into the kiss as Nick reached out and grabbed at his hips. He pulled Jeff towards him, guiding Jeff until he was straddling him.

Nick let his hands trail up and underneath Jeff's shirt, running them along his tight, hot skin as he did so. Jeff let out a moan and when he did, Nick took that opportunity to take the kiss further. Nick's tongue explored every crevice of Jeff's mouth, colliding perfectly with Jeff's tongue. Both were breathing heavily, their hearts beating wildly in their chests, and it felt so good to finally be doing this.

Jeff searched for leverage with his knees and used that to press his body up against Nick's, grinding their bodies together. He felt Nick, hard and desperate within his jeans, and he let out a strangled moan. Jeff was in a similar situation within his own jeans and wished that Nick would help him with it and show him what to do, or do _something_.

Jeff's fingers ran through Nick's hair and he muttered a desperate 'please' against his lips, even though he wasn't sure what he was begging for. Nick's hands ran along Jeff's waist and down along the curve of his ass, grasping him tight and pressing their bodies together again. Jeff's mind was reeling and he barely even registered what was happening as Nick shifted them on the bed, rolling them so Jeff was lying down, Nick comfortably settled between his legs. Slowly Nick pulled out of the kiss and Jeff's eyes fluttered open. He smiled nervously and Nick just gave him a relieved smirk in return.

No words needed to be spoken. Both boys had been waiting for this moment for a long time, even if they wouldn't admit it out loud. Nick pushed up at the hem of Jeff's shirt, pushing it up right underneath his armpits so he could plant little kisses along Jeff's chest. Jeff had never been touched like this before, and he writhed on the bed as he felt Nick's lips covering every inch of skin with his lips, making Jeff's breath hitch in his throat and his brain stop working properly.

Jeff let out a groan and tangled his fingers in Nick's hair as Nick's tongue flitted over one of his nipples, teasing the tiny pink nub with the gentlest of bites while his fingers toyed with the other. He switched and Jeff let out a whimper, desperate to get out of his jeans and just get things going. Nick seemed to want to take it slow, though, and he slowly trailed kisses along Jeff's chest, seemingly oblivious to the pants and whimpers and begs Jeff would let out.

Finally Nick's fingers found the button and zip to Jeff's jeans and he slowly, sinfully lowered them past Jeff's thighs before tugging them off, taking his shoes and socks off as well. Nick slid his hands up along Jeff's legs and over his chest as he lunged back down for another kiss. He'd wanted this for so long, and from the look on Jeff's face, so had Jeff. Nick smiled into the kiss as their bodies ground together. Jeff let out a moan and it was music to Nick's ears.

Jeff's shaking hands fumbled with Nick's clothes and Nick let out a soft chuckle. "Impatient, huh?" he whispered against Jeff's lips with a smile.

Jeff let out another whimper as Nick moved away from him, but he stopped pouting almost right away as he watched Nick sliding his own jeans and socks off, tossing them to the floor. Nick tugged his shirt over his head before reaching out to help Jeff out of his as well. Jeff's hands found Nick's shoulders and he tugged their bodies together desperately. Nick settled between Jeff's legs and shifted his hips up, grinding their bodies together.

"Oh my god," Jeff whispered, his fingers clutching to Nick's back as he felt Nick's hard cock rubbing against his own.

Nick looked up at Jeff and smiled, reaching between them to run the palm of his hand over the front of Jeff's boxers. Jeff gasped and threw his head back against the pillows. Nick stared down at Jeff, amazed at how gorgeous he looked like this, completely unabashedly responding to every little touch.

Slowly Nick kissed down Jeff's neck and along his chest, faster this time, pausing when his lips touched the skin just above the waistband of his boxers. Jeff sighed and muttered a soft "please" as he felt Nick's breath on his skin, so close to where he yearned for attention. Slowly Nick's fingers dipped below the waistband of Jeff's boxers and he lowered them, freeing Jeff's leaking cock and taking it in his hand as soon as he'd tossed the boxers to the side.

Nick smiled at Jeff's amazed expression before lowering his lips to the head of his cock, experimentally licking at the tip. Jeff let out a loud moan as he threw his head back against the pillows. Nick loved that he had this effect on Jeff – he hadn't expected Jeff to let him this far, and from the way things were going, he'd be able to do more.

Nick lowered his mouth around Jeff's cock slowly, his tongue swirling the tip a little before he lowered his head further down. Jeff was panting and whimpering and making sinful little noises that were only serving to heighten Nick's arousal. "Please…Nick…" Jeff whimpered when Nick seemed to stop as he slowly pulled his lips away.

Nick's eyes met Jeff's and both blushed furiously. It didn't even take words for Nick to know exactly what Jeff was begging for. "I…I only have…" Nick blushed as he pulled a bottle of lube from his bedside table.

"It's okay," Jeff said breathlessly. "Just…please."

Nick nodded and kissed Jeff hard. He'd do anything for Jeff, and he was amazed that he actually had the opportunity to prove it. Their lips stayed connected as Nick slowly coaxed Jeff's legs open so he could run his slicked up fingers gently over his hole. Nick pressed a finger slowly inside of him, watching Jeff's face closely for a reaction. Jeff bit his lip and kept his eyes closed as he felt Nick's finger stretching him. It was uncomfortable, but it felt so good Jeff couldn't help but let out a groan.

Slowly Nick worked Jeff open, adding a second finger and after that, a third. Jeff was writhing and whimpering and clinging to Nick wantonly. "Nick…I want…" Jeff panted, reaching up to weave his fingers through Nick's hair. He pulled Nick into a kiss and said, "Please…I'm ready…"

Nick nodded and tried not to shake too much as he slicked himself up and positioned himself between Jeff's legs. His lips met Jeff's tenderly and he asked, "You okay?"

Jeff's arms wound around Nick's neck and he nodded, kissing Nick back eagerly. Nick reached one hand down to position his cock right at Jeff's hole and pressed inside slowly, breaching the tight ring of muscle ever so slowly. Jeff held his breath and his jaw was dropped, his mouth forming an 'o' as he felt Nick sliding inside. The stretch was more than he expected and it hurt a little bit, but it felt so amazing to have Nick inside of him after so many months of just imagining. He held his breath and his arms clung to Nick's body as he felt his body taking in more and more of Nick.

After what felt like an eternity, Nick was completely surrounded by Jeff and he let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Jeff did the same and they just looked at each other for a minute in shock. Nick leaned down to press a kiss to Jeff's lips and stared at him, amazed, until Jeff twisted his lips a little and Nick got the hint that he should move.

Jeff wasn't sure how long he'd be able to hold out; Nick was filling him completely and it felt way better than he'd ever expected. Jeff let out a moan as he felt Nick slide almost all the way out of him before sliding back in. Nick kissed Jeff lazily as his hips began to pick up movement. Jeff's legs wrapped around Nick's waist, urging him to continue, and their bodies quickly found a rhythm together. Jeff kept moaning out loud and Nick had to kiss him to keep him quiet; he had neighbors, after all.

When Jeff got the hint, he nodded and muttered an apology that was lost between a smattering of kisses. "Jeff…baby, I can't…I'm gonna…" Nick muttered.

It was really too much for Nick; Jeff was so tight around his cock and the noises he kept making were far hotter than Nick ever expected. Jeff whimpered; he didn't want Nick to end this before him, but he was _so close_ as well. Nick supported his weight with one arm while his other moved between the two of them, jerking Jeff's cock in time with his thrusts. "Nick," Jeff breathed, his eyes fluttering shut and his head falling upon the pillow again.

Nick leaned in to kiss Jeff and muttered against his lips, "Cum with me."

Jeff let out a moan that was louder than it probably should have been as he filled Nick's hand with white hot cum. Nick's thrusts became erratic and stopped as he came deep inside Jeff's ass. Their bodies meshed together as both felt the overwhelming wave of their orgasm and when Nick finally shifted, Jeff let out a hiss. He was sensitive and a little sore, so Nick took care to slide out of him slowly.

He flopped to the side and lazily reached out for the remote to flip off X-Men – they weren't really watching it anyway. Nick slowly wiped a tissue over both of their stomachs, gathering Jeff's seed and cleaning up the mess they'd made. Jeff was just lying on the bed, dazed and panting, his cheeks and chest flushed bright pink. Nick had never seen such an amazing sight.

Once they were both cleaned up, Nick pulled the blankets up over both of them as he snuggled up to Jeff, holding him close. Softly, Jeff asked, "Does…does this mean we're together?"

"Definitely," Nick smiled, looking down at Jeff.

Nick kissed Jeff softly and smiled, glad that he could finally call Jeff his own. Jeff looked content and was too exhausted to speak, so he just curled up to Nick, his face buried in Nick's shoulder. They fell asleep that way, exhausted and overjoyed now that they _finally_ had the person they'd wanted for so long.


End file.
